A Very Different Smile
by youlittledevil
Summary: Hermione never thought her sixth year would be so confusing: sex, a new unexpected love, an old crush turning into a potential murdering sex addict, and an enemy trying to become more than just friends.   Rated M for sexual content, language, and violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dumbledore's voice rang though the Great Hall. "Enjoy this new school year!"

The tables erupted in applause.

"Classes will begin promptly tomorrow morning, but tonight- a feast!"

Food appeared on the table in front of us. Sixth year Gryffindor's, at last. Ron looked famished as he grabbed the spoon and dug into the mashed potatoes. "Ron, breathe!" Harry laughed. I, on the other hand, was disgusted with his gluttony.

"Dish ish almosht ash good ash Mum's!" Ron sprayed food all over Harry and me.

"Bloody hell, mate!" Harry wiped his face. "Hermione, aren't you gonna have a bite?"

"I think I'll pass, considering everything is coated in Ron's spit."

Ron scowled at me, shoveling an even bigger bite into his mouth.

"I can't wait to start classes1" I smiles, watching Harry and Ron's fade.

"I can't wait for Quidditch." Harry's smile returned.

"I second that!" Ron held a chicken leg to his mouth.

_I knew they'd never understand the importance of school_.

After dinner (and Ron's third helping of dessert,) we headed up to the common room.

"Oi, Harry! Did you see the new talent in Ravenclaw? I swear the sixth year girls have grown well." Ron made a motion at his chest.

My stomach suddenly got sick as I looked down to my chest. Even layered in my robe, I was flat.

"Don't be self-conscious, Hermione." Luna appeared at my side near the common room stairs. "At least you're not stupid."

_Some comfort that was._ "Er… Thanks, Luna. How was your summer?"

"Studied gnomes. Lovely little creatures they are."

"Ey! Hermione!" Ron called from the top of the stairs.

I said bye to Luna and followed them into the common room.

Ron took a seat on the chair in front of the fireplace. My eyes skimmed over his orange freckles and heavenly green eyes.

"Me and Harry were wondering. Do girls like chest hair?"

"That's what you called me over here for? Well I'll have you know that no woman in her right mind would look at you."

"I don't need one in her right mind. In fact, I don't care if she has a mind. I just need one!"

"Stop it, Ron." Harry saw my face turn red.

"It's perfectly fine, Harry. Ron doesn't know a good woman from a troll!"

"Don't be such a bloke, 'Mione. Just some joking is all."

"You're the bloke, Ron."

"On that note, I'm off to bed." Ron walked past me, getting awfully close to my face. "Night, Harry."

"I don't know what's been with him lately." Harry looked at me sympathetically.

"Me neither." I sighed, plopping down on the long couch next to him.

"I can tell how you feel for him. I'm sure he'll get back to his normal self soon enough."

I looked Harry deep in his eyes. "You… know?"

"How could I not? You're my best friends. I know you two better than I've ever known anyone."

"I don't know how I feel anymore, Harry. When did you suspect, you know, that I felt for Ron?"

"Ages ago. How you get so upset with him. He likes you too."

"He does?"

"Well, lately he likes everyone. Ron is just going through a phase. He's been…rowdy I think would be the right word. He is starting to notice that we're in a school with decent looking girls. It's going to his head."

"Harry, am I... Pretty?"

He looked shocked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, Hermione. That's not it. I'm just surprised you'd even ask. You're beautiful."

A warm tingle spread throughout my body.

"Incredibly," he continued, "In fact, any boy in this whole school would be lucky for you to glance at them, even once."

Before I could reply, his lips were on mine. Harry held my face so gingerly, caressing my tongue with his. He slowly pulled away, his eyes locked on mine.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that for?"

"Not a clue." I said, breathlessly.

Harry leaned in to kiss me again, but we were interrupted by a quiet 'Ahem.' We both jumped apart, startled.

"Sorry to interrupt," Katie Bell's voice drifted off. "I'm making tea and I was wondering if anyone had any puffapod root."

"No, Katie. We don't have any." Harry said, clearly annoyed.

"Puffapod root is a natural aphrodisiac, you know." Katie giggled and walked back up to the girl's dormitory.

"Oh my god!" I sighed as Harry laughed.

"Katie won't tell anyone."

"I know but that was frightening!"

"_Frighteningly good_?" Harry smiled.

I tried not to lose my composure, but his smile melted me. He stroked my cheek and continued down my neck. His hand slid down to my chest, but he paused to look at me. My heart was beating so hard, I knew he had to hear it.

"You ok?" he breathed into my ear.

I nodded, my heart racing faster.

Harry slid his hand into my robe through the neckline, his soft hand leaving a trail of goose bumps on my skin. He passed his hand over my breast, stopping at the under curve and lightly squeezing and rubbing. A tingling chill went into my stomach and moved lower, a feeling completely new to me. He began kissing my neck, down and up and down again.

"Harry," I breathed heavily.

"Yes?" he replied, hand still cupped.

"Stop."

Immediately, Harry yanked his hand from my robe. "Sorry! Was that too much? I'd never…"

"No, that's not it." I smiled, "Actually, I quite liked it."

"Me too." Harry blushed, looking at the crotch of his pants.

I gaped and Harry blushed even more. "I couldn't help it… You're amazing."

I smiled, confused by these newfound feelings.

"Is this our secret?" He beamed, his eyes searching my face for reassurance.

"Yeah. Telling people…"

"Telling Ron." He corrected me.

"Right. Telling people, especially Ron, is a bad idea."

"This is more than just… this one time, right?"

My stomach leapt, "Right." This boy was my best friend, the legendary Harry Potter. What was I doing?

"I should get some rest." Harry interrupted my thoughts. He leaned into my face, giving me a long passionate kiss. "Until tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

I made my way up the stairs to the girls dormitory. Before I could get to the door, it swung open just missing my face. Lavender, Katie, and Parvati stared at me in awe.

"Oh, no…" I said to myself.

"You snogged Harry!" Parvati yelped. "Oh my god!"

"Don't get your robes in a bundle. I didn't snog anyone."

"That's not what Katie said!" Lavender sneered.

"All I said was I interrupted your kissing." Katie smiled sweetly.

I sighed, "This stays between us."

"As long as its not Ron, I don't mind." Lavender smirked.

"No," I looked away. "It's not Ron."

I silently wondered if I wished it had been Ron.

In Potions the next morning, we were to divide into groups of two. Usually, I helped Neville not die, while Harry and Ron worked together. Today was not like other days.

"Hermione and I got this one, Ron." Harry ran his hand down my back, out of Ron's view.

"What? We always work together!"

"Sorry, mate. Neville doesn't have a partner though."

"Me and that bloke? We'll burn the school down trying to boil dragons blood!"

"Harry," I broke in, "Its fine. Ill work with Neville."

Harry shot me a look of questioning. _Sorry _I mouthed.

I walked over to Neville, who was nervously struggling with mermaid's scale, "Can I help?"

"Oh, hello Hermione. I'm trying to crack the mermaid's scale but it wont budge."

"Here." I took the scale from him and aimed an incantation. The scale split in two.

"Wow, thanks Hermione!" Neville smiled. "Hey, I think Harry wants your attention."

I looked over at Ron and Harry's table to see Harry peering at me. He began to wave, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Well, he's happy to see you, isn't he?"

_Ron and Harry_

"What is with you today, mate?" Ron asked.

"What are you on about?" Harry replied, slightly offended.

"You keep making oogly eyes at Hermionie."

"Bloody hell, I don't."

"Don't tell me you like her…"

"Ron, don't be crazy. Shes like my sister."

"Good, cause you know how much I like her."

"I know, Ron."

"I could never tell her though. Imagine how odd that'd be."

"With Hermione? No… She is so comforting. It wouldn't be hard to tell her how beautiful she is."

"I get it, Harry."

"I was just saying what you would say to her. But I wouldn't recommend telling her."

"Why not?"

"It would break up the group. And I don't want that, and I know you don't."

"Oh, you're right. Bet she'd be a hell of a good lay." Ron laughed, but Harry dropped a beaker of slug slime.

"Too graphic for ya, eh Harry?"

"Yeah… I don't wanna think about that."


End file.
